His Memories
by iPop85
Summary: A wisp in an otherworldly realm, a girl with an unknown skill, and a man with a secret. Herobrine is overused for a reason, people! He's an excellent villain. This is the first Fanfic I've written, but that doesn't mean it's a bad one! Reviews are welcome, it shows that you want more. Mob based OCs needed.
1. Where am I again?

His Memories

Forever. Trapped forever. This is what we all face. A bleak static sky, webbed stone beneath our feet, with only pillars of dark glass for a semblance of something other than uniformity. It terrifies some, those who hadn't heard of _after_, the un-informed. But to those like me, who remember a small, miniscule portion of their selves _before_, it is a horror long forgotten. We have been here so long that the stark black and white and purple world is much better than the _after_ of some groups. We got off without anything near close to an eternity on one lonely cactus block with a strange force healing you on the brink of death, anything near close to an endless plane of falling sand, forever falling, never hitting the ground. For us, there is only the punishment of nothing. There is no pastime in our _after_, and so we only can stand and wait. Occasionally the world loses focus and we shift to a different place than we were only a moment ago. This was a marvel to me in the first seven or so years. I've lost count. I think I'm about halfway through my 57th year of _after_. I'm not quite sure. We need no food, no sleep, and no air. We can't even close our eyes, for Notch sake! It's just infinite amounts of time, because there aren't any stars, or a moon or a sun in _after_. We just… exist. It's driven some insane. Or maybe they're the only sane ones. There screams are welcome in this land on silence, for once the start, they don't stop. It's a strange comfort. I think it because it reminds me of _before_. I am one of few who remember anything, and that something is very, very small. I only remember a room with twelve hooded figures. And a man without a hood… a man with white eyes…

Jane was afraid. Terrified, you might say. Even with a full suit of armor and a sword made of the hardest gem in the world, her knees still knocked. In a different time, the clanking would have made her laugh. It would have made… him… laugh. But for now, in this time and space, it was terrifying. A line of skeletons, a _organized_ line of about twenty in front, twenty in back, was coordinating shots and keeping her down behind this boulder. How? And more importantly, why? Was this a world shift, a new concept of the laws of the universe? Things had changed drastically before, the time she had dubbed "Survival Test" was as far back as she could remember, but this seemed, well, different from those. For one, the bar in the sky hadn't appeared before the change, and the skeletons were communicating more to one another than she liked. But back to the task at hand. How would she get out of this? Maybe a charge into them…

*KA-BOOM*

Where was I? One second I was in my nice brick house across the river in a forest, and the next I was inside a crater. Wait, was there a hiss? It _was_ raining. Maybe a super charged? But I wasn't wearing any armor. So why didn't I die? Anyways, I need to check on my sugar cane by that big boulder.

What was that explosion? _Are the creepers all smart now too? I heard three explosions at the same time I think!_ Then the skeletons suddenly just, ran away. No, they didn't run. The trampled each other, this unit that was working so smoothly to pin her down, they just fled from some unknown force to the left. That was when she saw that face. The one from here dream. The face with white eyes… but wait. This man's eyes were blue. A friendly, yet battle hardened blue, like a lake full of sunken ships on a calm day. Those eyes had seen things she dared not think about, for they were too gruesome to keep in your head for more than a moment. She liked those eyes, and for some reason the looked angry.

I came to check on my cane, and I found none. It was all gone. Every last reed. And behind the boulder I used for a landmark, was a girl. She was a ginger, with deep brown eyes that looked incredibly frightened, but under other circumstances, Alex would have found quite attractive. But at the moment, these eyes seemed to belong to a thief.

"Oy, you! Where's my cane, gone yea? One day I've got stacks planted, and then I come and check on them and a girl looking like a guilty rat is hiding nearby! What you got to say for yourself, miss?

"what do _I_ have to say for myself? You're the one who made those skellies run away wetting themselves! What did you do to make them that scared, ey?"

So she was Canadian. And a ginger. _And _had an attitude. He liked her already.

** A.N. I finally finished chapter one! It took a while, but I will have more time soon. Review, Favorite, Follow, and stuff like that. Or not. I need a few OCs, but here are the requirements:**

**Mob based character (creeper, zombie, skeleton)**

**Gender**

**Any special description (does your zombie OC wear a scarf? Tell me these things!)**

** Thanks, and keep an eye out for chapter 2!**


	2. Why Are You Staring?

**A.N. Another chapter for y'all. And I saw the strangest thing... A person from Sweden read this. I didn't realise Fan fiction was an international thing. Learn something every day, I guess.**

Why Are You Staring?

Even though I felt alone, truthfully, I wasn't. I was surrounded by those who shared my fate. I empathised with them, even though we really couldn't communicate. All we could manage were strangled screeches, and low grumbles. One was a nice, almost feminine wisp of a person. She almost managed to shape her mouth into something other than the straight line it was locked in for the rest of time. She must not know. If she did, she wouldn't try. She wouldn't even exist here. I'd seen it before. A person, if you could call us people anymore, would go day after day of not knowing. Then, a doubt creeps into your head. Maybe this isn't a life sentence. Maybe it won't end when you die. Maybe it's too late for that train of thought. Maybe, just maybe... What was I doing? Oh yes. I was talking to myself. I still am. I really should stop. Wasn't I saying something important? ... Aha! About the pillars, right? No... what was it? I forgot. maybe it was about the others? Yes! I'm having more and more trouble every day, or month or year, I don't know any more, but I've been forgetting things that happened while I was here, in _after. _It's scaring me. I can't forget, I can't be... like the wispy lady. Almost smiling, and not caring until I jum... no. I can't be like her. that's what the man wanted. I ...I ... I remember! All of it! Doctor Knox and Shirley and-

*THUD*

Why am I on the ground? Did I trip? Why are they staring?

After scaring off the skeleton unit, which he said he had nothing to do with, the man introduced himself as Paul. Just Paul. He said he didn't like being associated with his father, who was well-known for killing thousands of harmless bats, saying it was "science" and that "every mob has a drop". She had already told him she was completely alienated from pop culture, and in fact, any culture at all. To the point at which, although she didn't tell Paul, it was the main question in her life. Who was she? Where did she come from? Who were her parents? We're they even alive? "Oh, lady, you we're sayin'?" She had spaced out again. Embarrassingly enough, she spaced right into his deep blue... Get should of yourself, Jane! He's interrogating you! And what do we do to interrogators? _We kick their butts. Like that one in Craftstoen._ Correct. So, what are you waiting for, ey? _Okay... . _"Sorry, sir. I told you, I have no idea where your cane went!

Although she was an excellent liar, this was the utmost truth. she hadn't even _seen _any cane, let alone stole, any. "Well, then, Miss, I'm assuming Miss?" "Yes, sir. never have been nor ever will be a Misses." At that, he seemed to slouch his confident posture ever so slightly. She was amused, but said nothing as to not make this sticky situation even worse for herself. "Okay, Miss _Jane. _You wouldn't mind me opening the top of your largepack_, _would you? I won't snoop, but stacks of cane in a bag aren't too concealable." "I wouldn't open that-" The allowed diamond gold helm of the King of Sparksland toppled out of her bag and fell onto the cobblestone floor Paul had rigged up out of the remains of his demolished house. "Why in the Nether do you have King Venom's crown-

*CRASH*

At that moment, three zombies in full plate bashed through the front, back and porch doors. They each wielded a iron sword. "GET BACK!" Paul shouted. Immediately, the zombies charged. wielding only the knife he had pulled from his boot, he took on all three armored freaks. He stabbed, and sliced, and hacked, and dodged, and in twenty seconds flat, all three we're downed. Then behind her, Jane heard glass break. A bottle of fire had been lobbed by a skeleton. She leapt away, and kicked through a window Paul had just placed. _Sorry Paul. _Right behind her, Paul leapt through. Behind him was a spider. Behind the spider was about twenty zombies on the floor, but thirty giving chase. Paul ran to the side of his house, which was now mostly made of burning wood, and jumped onto a horse. Those zombies now targeted her.

It all happened so fast. One second I was gawking at the crown on the floor, the next my doors busted down. I don't know why, but I felt an urge to protect Jane, like I was born for this task. I drew my boot knife and fought better than I had in the Creeper Siege of Boomtown. the three plated zombies fell in a blink of an eye, then I saw fire and spiders. Oh and about 70 zombies in full leather with stone swords. no one could defeat that many with only a knife. So I ran. I saw a broken window, and jumped through. my eyes locked onto hers for only a moment, then I ran around the back to get Zenith. I rode out to the front to see her fighting of a wave of the rotting creeps with her fists. I trampled through to her, and pulled her up. Then I rode as fast as Zenith could go.

I heard the explosion from 100 blocks away, but the shock wave still knocked Zenith over. My wonderfully house was gone. But so was the forest it was in, and the river it was accord from. So we're all the monsters. In fact, I was about three blocks away from the edge of the crater. If I had been a moment later...

**A.N. Tada! Another chapter! Smart Mobs? Potions of Fire Creation? Mobs that fall over? Minecraft is changing... :) But in all seriousness, thank you to Slightlysane for the review and Shade the Fox for an OC! Remember to review, fav, and follow! I can still take quite a few more OCs. Man, I sound like a Youtuber pleading for likes...**


	3. Why Are You Scared?

**A.N. Thank you for the OCs and reviews and other stuff in to excited to remember! Jane's ability Will be revealed, Paul's past is hinted , but the Wispy Man won't be explained untill next chapter. Don't worry, I have plans for the three OCs I've received so far. Especially one in particular...**

Why Are You Scared?

I'm starting to become worried. All the others are shying away from me, as if I had the Plauge. Also, my back hurts. I feel as though I am in a trash compactor. It really hurts. Bad. At least the boredom is gone, replaced with constant agony. It's almost better than the years of nothing. Since that time I forgot something important, I've had a faint green glow following me. I think it scares the others. maybe it's the fact I seem to be growing. Then the rock fell from the sky. It was reflective. I was overjoyed, to say the least. That is, before I actually saw myself. I looked like a taller, bigger version of the others, except I had two large rows of green, crystalline spikes going down my spine starting at my shoulders. My jaw was more trapizoidal, and my stumpy teeth were crystalline purple. I was horrifyingly ugly compared to the others. I almost ended it there, jumped off the island. But then, I remembered a tiny, small thing. In my first few years here, I saw a crack in the one strange formation I found, and the only real source of light. It was shunned because of the light, and the strange egg on top the pedestal. Maybe I was stronger too. I mean, I felt bigger, and I don't really have anything else to test on. So I walked across the island. The pedestal seemed smaller than when I first arrived. Wait. I forgot. I'm huge. Anyways ,the fracture on the platform seemed to be about the size of a door, but the cracks we're only fractions of an inch wide. Maybe, just maybe, I could punch through it. I had a physical form now. I am no longer a wisp. Only one way to find out...

Ever since we had escaped by a thread, Paul had been silent. I didn't blame him. Up until now, I hadn't stolen any of the components. Before jumping the window I had snatched the Crown. The Crown was needed. Next I needed to get the focus, the Clasp of St. Sparklez. It was located on display at a museum in Recraft Village. Conveniently, the nearest town to Paul's home was Recraft Village. This was going to be much easier than the Crown.

IlHe couldn't believe it. How could she have done it? Paul had been part of the task force that built that vault. He had been the chief architect! He knew every combo, every secret switch, and every tripwire in that vault! The only thing that could have busted through with brute force was a Dragon. Unknown to society, for the past five years we have known the secret to creating Bedrock. We can only make one per year, and we made the vault two years ago. We only had three pieces, and one was on the vault door. So how did she open it? Maybe it wasn't the real crown. I need a break from all this.

It was dark, and this area was known for it's monsters. Jane was scared. What if that spider over there was a smart one, and reported to it's friends where dinner was? What if that zombie had a hidden knife to kill her with? What if that man over there... wait. The Sun was rising, and all the mobs we're burning. There was a man in long, dark clothing, at least she thought it was a man, the face was covered. when he spoke, it sounded... oddly crackly. Almost as if the man hadn't had a drink in years. " Excuse me, sir? Would you happen to have some water for a traveler who hasn't left the road for a year or two now?"

"Well, I could spare a canteen."

Paul handed the man some the man took it, she saw how incredibly bony the man's hands we're. And why was he wearing thick leather gloves in the middle of May? When the man began to drink, she screamed. The man, no he wasn't a man, he was a _skeleton._ When she screamed, he sputtered and coughed. "What is it, miss?" he said frantically. "Are there bandits?"

"No!" she screeched. "Paul, kill it!"

Paul drew a sword but the skeleton was faster. His quartz blade was pointed at my neck, and Paul's was at his.

"Please, sir, I mean you no harm, I only was thirsty!

As he said this, Jane noticed the only shiny thing on him, his belt buckle. it was a pleasing crystal purple... oh no. That was the third peice, the buckle of Universi. This creature was also looking for the Famed Six. "Paul, let him go."

"But he's..."

"Let. Him. Go."

As Paul Lowered his blade, so did the skeleton.

"As your companion should know, I also have a second reason for confrontation. But first, introductions. My name is David. You may call me Dave. You are Paul correct? And this lady is?"

"Jane" she said.

"Alrighty, then. My Peice of the Six brought me here. Which do you posses? The Clasp or Crown?"

Paul looked at her with a very, confused face.

"The Crown."

"Then the Clasp is nearby.

"We we're just goin into Recraft, the town of the Clasp."

"Then I suppose, I should come with you, and don't worry, I will keep up."

"Then come now."

Why again was he obeying her? Just because a dream had told him to? And what we're these Peices of Six? And why was the Crown one of them? Notch, John would have known what to do...

**A.N. Well Then! We finally meet Dave! And Jane's strange power, don't know if you noticed, was the scream. Why would a skeleton choke? Also, If you made a connection to a character mentioned in Ch. 2, Then 700 brownie points for you! Also, I changed Dave a wee bit. He just fits better with an old timey voice, but that's all I'm changing. Review, Fav, and Follow!**


End file.
